


The Insanely Loved Ones

by Maximoo_is_weird



Category: Bleach
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Robin Hood References, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maximoo_is_weird/pseuds/Maximoo_is_weird
Summary: The Prince was insane! Going after a lowly theif on his own with no weaponry. The theif was ICHIGO of all people! The person who was like the fairytale 'Robin Hood' of the Rukan District. The Rukan District was between two kingdoms. The Sereitei and Hueco Mundo.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Zangetsu
Kudos: 1





	The Insanely Loved Ones

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a couple years ago and I'm not continuing it!

The Prince was insane! Going after a lowly thief with no weaponry. The thief was ICHIGO of all people. He was like the fairytale 'Robin Hood' of the Rukan District. The Rukan District was in the middle of two kingdoms. The Sereitei and Hueco Mundo. You could say the Rukan District was like the slums of the country. People sleeping on streets, children with no family, and people starving to death. The Sereitei's old king was very old fashioned. He taxed relentlessly and had guards all over town called 'Soul Reapers'. The Soul Reapers would mercilessly kill any intruders whether children or not. Hueco Mundo on the other hand was not so old fashioned. The king was young with dark brown hair slicked back. The king did not care what his citizens did as long as it was legal. The people there were called 'Hollows' to what the 'Hollows' call the 'Soul Society'. Hueco Mundo gave supplies to the Rukan while Sereitei refused to do anything to help fugitives or exiles. Ichigo's parents were exiles. His dad was a former Soul Reaper while his mother was a Quincy. The Quincy snuck supplies to the Rukan District so most of them were killed or exiled. Their family of 5 had to live off of stolen goods which is what got Ichigo in the situation. The prince, Shirosaki Hichigo, chasing him while he ran off with the few pieces of gold he had found in the seats of the carriage. Little did he know, life was going to take a 180 from there.

Ichigo ran. He ran for his life, his family, and his pride. Though through all of his effort the Prince was still close to his heels. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw the lights of the Rukan District, knowing the prince was not allowed to trespass the territory. The moment spent celebrating ended on a short note as Ichigo tripped on a root of a tree. It was less than two seconds before he felt a presence pick him up by the collar of his shirt. He slowly peaked out of one eye to see the prince staring at him with what looked to be....amusement?! He jumped a bit when a low chuckle came out of the face he was looking at with curious fear. "My my my...what do we have here?" The crackly voice was a shock to Ichigo also when he saw....was that a blue tongue?! "So a mouse looking for some scraps, let me guess, for your family and town? Ha! A little runt like you being the famed Substitute Soul Reaper? Don't make me laugh! Hand them back nicely and I might let you go without taking a bite out of you. Might." As the hand reached towards the bag of gold Ichigo did what he could. He bit him....not a great idea on his part. Ichigo was dropped to the ground as a hiss of pain escaped the others lips. "You brat! Now I can't let you go unpunished....actually I won't let you go at all! Hahaha!! Do you regret your actions boy, because you should." at the end of the sentence the princes voice sounded a little menacing. Ichigo squeaks as he was roughly grabbed and slung over the Princes shoulder. He struggled, by squirming hitting and kicking, though the prince would not budge. After a small tsk from the man walking he smoothly slapped his hand down through the air like a knife cutting through butter, leaving the noise and a rough pain on his ass to make Ichigo clear to what the man just did. "Bitch!!!"

Instead of getting mad at the insult, which Ichigo expected, he laughed heartedly at it. As a result Ichigo was silent which pleased the prince. He was dead wrong. During the semi-long trek they had to take to get to the carriage Ichigo had awoken from his stupor and started kicking and yelling. "Let me the fuck go you asswipe!" He snarled at Shirosaki. "Oh that's right I haven't introduced myself, My name is Shirosaki Hichigo, prince of Hueco Mundo. Since you are becoming my wife tell me your name." Ichigo sat still at the statement. "WIFE!!??? HELL NO!!! Excuse me for being rude to the 'prince' but you can't just take people like this! It's kidnapping!!!" "Not if it is a punishment for a crime." Ichigo was silent for the rest of the trek. Once they got to the carriage, Ichigo's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he looked inside. He hadn't had a good look at it while he was robbing it, but it was made out of high grade leather. When he looked at the horses they look as though they smiled at him in greeting. Of course he was just hallucinating from the plant he had landed on. Before he knew it everything went black.


End file.
